Peanut Butter and Jelly
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: AU-Humanstuck- Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram, tienes la sensación de que tu vida es una mierda y quizá tengas razón, pero eso solo puede cambiar si tú te lo propones. Las circunstancias que te rodean pueden cambiar en cualquier momento, es algo que descubrirás cuando dejes de estar tan asustado. GAMTAV LEMON YAOI - Mejorando el summary por momentos lol-
1. Do you see me?

Tu nombre es Tavros Nitram, acabas de salir del portal de tu casa para ir a la universidad y la verdad es que entre las nubes negras que auguran lluvia y tu hastío, personal no tienes muchas ganas de ir. Estás pensando en que llevas dos años repitiendo las mismas pesadas asignaturas del grado de ingeniería química, carrera profesional que tú nunca quisiste cursar, pero ahí estas. Tú querías estudiar literatura o quizá bellas artes, pero la que entonces era tu novia y tus padres trataron por todos los medios de evitar que escogieras alguna de aquellas carreras por que no creían útiles.

Justo cuando llegas a la facultad empieza a lloviznar, tú miras el reloj de pulsera y te das cuenta de que llegas tarde otra vez. No es que tú quieras llegar siempre tarde, pero la falta de motivación y la ausencia de caras amigas son un problema a la hora de cumplir con tus obligaciones estudiantiles. Y es que te cuesta tanto hacer amigos, eres tímido ¡qué le vamos a hacer¡

Te da mucha vergüenza entrar en el aula y que todos tus compañeros te miren buscar un lugar vacío, además crees que el profesor se ríe te tu inutilidad, por lo que decides ir a la cafetería. Los batidos y las chucherías a precios rebajados te parecen cien mil veces mejor que un montón de integrales, porque te gustan las mates pero no tanto.

Entras en la cafetería, es grande y sencilla. Te gusta sentarte siempre en la misma esquina, pegado a la pared. Allí pasas mucho tiempo dibujando y escribiendo historias que nadie va a leer en una vieja libreta.

Te compras un chocolate desecho y te sientas en tu esquina, te pones a escribir una historia cursi a cerca de un chico que se parece mucho a ti. Mientras escribes esa historia un chico alto se sienta a tu lado. Lleva el pelo alborotado, una camiseta morada y la cara pintada con un macabro maquillaje de payaso. A cualquiera podría asustarle ese chico, pero a ti no. Te gusta, lo observas desde hace mucho tiempo, sus rasgos afilados te resultan muy atractivos.

— ¿Qué escribes? — te pregunta el juggalo. Tu le miras algo sorprendido, desde que lo dejaste con Vriska apenas te relacionas con nadie.

— Es una tontería — dices cerrando la libreta y es que esa historia también habla de un chico muy parecido a él, que al igual que él trabaja en la cafetería de una facultad. Te levantas y te encierras en el lavabo de chicos preguntarte qué mierdas pasa contigo. Ya hace dos años que la idea de relacionarte te abruma y detestas verte obligado a hacerlo. La charla con desconocidos se te hace tediosa. Estás un poco rallado porque tú quieres tener amigos, pero esa magia especial de la amistad no fluye nunca con la gente que conoces.

Decides salir del baño y enfrentarte a tus clases, tomar apuntes a lo loco y luchar en la guerra de comprender todos aquellos conceptos. Eso es mejor que pensar en la nariz del juggalo, te gusta mucho su nariz y fantaseas con deslizar tu dedo por ella para terminar tocando sus labios. Pero lo que más te gusta, tu fetiche por excelencia, son sus manos. Él tiene unas manos grandes, con largos y delgados dedos y con ese tipo tan característico de uña ancha y cuadrada que a veces se pinta de violeta. Te gustaría mucho poder reseguir con los dedos las líneas de su mano, como si supieras algo de quiromancia.

Sales de clase cerca de la una, pero estás más que decidido. Vas a ir a la cafetería y vas a hablar con el chico. Bajas de nuevo las escaleras que te dirigen a la cafetería y asomas la cabeza buscando al juggalo, pero este no está en ningún punto dentro de tu campo de visión así que desistes.

Decepcionado y triste giras sobre tus pasos y te encaminas a ir a tu casa, donde nadie te espera. "Quizá mañana" te dices, como cada vez que quieres hablar con él pero desistes. Antes de salir por la puerta de la facultad notas una mano posarse sobre tu hombro, sonríes tímidamente porque sabes que es una de esas bonitas manos.  
—Te estaba buscando, hermano— escuchas su voz grabe y pausada, te gusta su voz. Te giras y ves sus ojos violetas posarse sobre los tuyos.

— Y y-y-yo a ti — dices algo cortado y temeroso — me preguntaba si…

—Me han despedido del curro en la cafetería— le oyes decir antes de terminar tu frase, no sabes ni siquiera si te ha escuchado — No quería irme sin decirte adiós.

Te sonrojas pensando que tal vez, al igual que tú, él se ha fijado en ti y siente la misma curiosidad por ti que tú por él.

—T-t-te gustaría acompañarme a comer, soy Tavros—dices sacando valor de algún lado que desconoces.

—Vale — contesta él con cierta indiferencia, — yo soy Gamzee.

Te pones a andar en dirección a tu casa y te fijas como Gamzee sigue tus pasos, piensas que quizá es un loco homicida pero te da igual. Piensas en lo peor que podría pasarte y te asustas un poco, pero quieres arriesgarte. Invitar a ese chico a comer contigo es lo más emocionante que has hecho en mucho tiempo.

Llegáis al estúpido edificio en el que vives y subís al piso número ocho. V¡Vives ahí con tus padres, pero ellos no están en casa ahora. En realidad tus padres casi nunca están, viajan suficiente como para que tú vivas a tus anchas pero sin tener que pagarlo todo tú solo.

—¿Es tuyo todo esto? — dice el juggalo mirando el amplio comedor que tu madre tiene tan pulcro y limpio siempre, pero que ahora está patas arriba de tus cosas precisamente porque ella no está.

—No, vivo con mis padres — gritas desde tu cuarto, está igual de desordenado que el comedor.

— Guay, a mí, mi viejo me pegaba y me fui de casa— le oyes decir mirando los posters de tu cuarto. Está lleno de hadas, algunos grupos de hip-hop y fotos de lugares a los que te encantaría poder viajar.

Gamzee empieza a comentar cosas a cerca de uno de los grupos de hip-hop que cuelga de tu pared, tú le escuchas hablar y te preguntas qué le apetecerá comer. Preparas unos espaguetis a la carbonara y esperas que le guste, también sacas una botella de faygo de limón. Os sentáis a la mesa y empezáis a comer. De tanto en tanto hace pausas en la comida y te habla y te hace preguntas personales que te dan un poco de vergüenza, pero que contestas tímidamente. Te gusta mucho Gamzee, y te das cuenta que entre vosotros dos si hay esa magia extraña de la amistad.


	2. What goes on my mind?

Tu nombre es Gamzee Makara, acabas de llegar de tu nuevo trabajo a casa y estás estirado en el sofá. Karkat, tu compañero de piso, te está gritando algo pero la verdad es que vas tan colgado que ni te enteras, además estás pensando en el chico de la universidad. Le conociste hace casi dos años, pero apenas lleváis tres meses hablando y es que él es un poquito tímido. Te gusta que sea tímido, también te gusta su cara y su forma de reírse.

Ese chico, Tavros, vendrá esta tarde por primera vez a tu piso y la verdad es que tendrías que prepararle algo de comida pero ni siquiera sabes si hay algo en la nevera. ¡Ah! Ahora te das cuenta que de eso es lo que grita Karkat.

— ¡Te tocaba a ti hacer la compra! — le escuchas al final, tiene razón.

No has ido a comprar por que se te olvidó, Karkat lo sabe pero sigue gritándote quizá con la esperanza de que vayas a comprar antes de que él tenga que irse a trabajar. Te levantas del sofá y caminas a la despensa, miras dentro y ves que hay una bolsa de pan de molde.

Dejas el pan de molde en la mesa del comedor y sacas de la nevera un bote de manteca de cacahuete y algo de mermelada. Preparas un sándwich para Karkat, y en uno de esos momentos en los que abre la boca para gritarte se lo pones dentro. Sabes que esto te costará una reprimenda pero te da igual, te vas a tu cuarto y te haces un liado. Fumar te irá bien antes de que llegue Tavros, porque tienes pensado decirle que te gusta putísimamente.

Piensas que Karkat es un poco pesado, pero la verdad es que es cien mil veces mejor que estar en casa de tus padres. Te fuiste de aquel sitio a los doce años porque tu padre te golpeaba, a menudo piensas que era culpa tuya y te pones un poco triste, pero enseguida te das cuenta de que eso es una estupidez. También piensas en que si ahora tu viejo intentase pegarte seguramente se la devolverías y no volvería a intentarlo, pero no quieres pensar en esas cosas. Esta tarde viene Tavros y es lo único que quieres pensar. Bajo los gritos de Karkat, te imaginas besando los labios de Tavros y en sus ojos. En realidad no sabes si le gustan los tíos, apenas sabes que tuvo una novia hace tiempo.

Miras a Karkat marcharse rojo de ira, lo agradeces por que empezaba a taladrarte demasiado la cabeza y estabas por sacar tu bocina y sácale de quicio con su ruido, te encanta hacer eso. Y es que crees que Karkat está guapísimo cuando grita, a Terezi también se lo parece, pero tú no ves a Karkat como un tipo de fantasía sexual ni nada, tú le ves como tu colega de toda la vida.

Te quedas medio dormido tirado en tu cama un rato, te despierta el molesto ruido del timbre. Es Tavros, le ves entrar en tu hogar con una sonrisilla tímida. Te encanta que sonría de ese modo, de hecho te lanzarías sobre él cada vez que lo hace, pero te controlas porque no quieres asustarle.

— Wow, es genial — le escuchas decir mientras mira un grafiti alucinante que tú mismo hiciste en la pared del comedor, tiene un cangrejo en una balanza y un montón de notas musicales por toda la pared. Te pones a preparar más sándwiches de manteca de cacahuete con mermelada, quizá no le gusten pero no hay otra cosa.

—Lo hice yo mismo, como el de la pared de tu facultad —dices haciendo alusión a un gran grafiti en el que aparece un payaso con cuernos besando a un toro. Te gusta mucho ese grafiti tuyo.— Quiero hacer otro en mi cuarto pero aún no se él qué, y tiene que ser un puto milagro así que no vale improvisar.

Miras a Tavros dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá y sentarse a tu lado, le ofreces uno de esos seis o siete sándwich que has hecho. No te habías dado cuenta de que habías hecho tantos, pero de todos modos el pan de molde ya se ha terminado. Te das cuenta de que Tavros parece apenado, no es que sepas como animarle pero le miras curioso. Él te devuelve la mirada y ves cómo se sonroja.

— Creo que voy a dejar la universidad— dice mordiendo uno de los sándwiches—. Mis padres ya me han dicho que si abandono, ya puedo irme de casa.

Te acercas a él y abrazas, para ti no tendría mucho sentido que te dijeran eso pero sabes que a él le afecta. Supones que Tavros ha dejado el bocadillo sobre la mesa porque te devuelve el abrazo estrechándote con sus brazos. No deberías ser tan jodidamente visceral, pero te dejas llevar por la emoción y le besas. Notas su lengua en tu boca y ¡Joder! Eso sí es un puto milagro. Te apetece mucho meterle mano, pero no sabes si eso ya sería excederse un poco así que te separas de él y coges un sándwich como si nada hubiera pasado, porque si no, no sabes hasta donde serías capaz de llegar.

— Eso es una putada — dices mirándole, él te mira algo sorprendido —, supongo que a Karkat no le molestaría que vinieras aquí a vivir.

Tavros sonríe de nuevo, te das cuenta de que se ha colocado más cerca de ti. Quizá no le ha molestado que le besaras. Pasas un brazo por su cintura pero sigues comiendo, él te imita y se pone a comer también. Os quedáis en silencio unos minutos, es un silencio cómodo pero tú te mueres por volver besarle, y es que besa mejor de lo que pensabas.

—¿Me enseñarías a hacer grafitis?— le escuchas decir. Tú ya te has terminado dos sándwiches, te comerías otro pero solo porque no sabes que hacer para evitar tus impulsos.

_**Notas de autor: Pues… pensaba hacer este fanfic bastante corto, cuatro capítulos lo más, y es que no hay mucho de donde sacar. Pero es que amo el GamTav, es algo así como Dios. Así que no sé si alargaré esta historia….:S si me dais ideas, estimados lectores….XD**_


	3. Heat of the moment

**Nota de la sexy y guapa autora: Hola, no me acuerdo de que quería escribir aquí… He escrito este capítulo con el móvil entre ayer y hoy haciendo colas en el salón del manga. En la parte pornográfica, que escribí ayer, he recibido la ayuda de un amigoal que le doy crédito U.U Satoki Androide, el tío más creído del universo, en esta web creo que es Tentaculo Terapeuta as Rose Lalonde. Y una vez editado, corregidas las faltas de ortografía y fantaseado con chicos/as cosplayenado a Tavros (No he visto a ni uno, ni ayer no hoy T.T *llora desconsoladamente pensado en que no ha acosado a ningún cosplayer femenino ni masculino este año* Se va al sobre porque está muy muy muy muy cansada. Disculpen posibles errores no adecuadamente corregidos.**

Vuelves a ser Tavros, estás recogiendo algo de ropa y metiéndola en una mochila, también recoges las cosas más importantes de tu cuarto porque sabes que pronto vas a tener que abandonar la casa de tus padres. Te van a echar porque has dejado la universidad, aún no saben que lo has hecho porque finges que aún vas a las clases, pero en realidad vas a buscar trabajo o a casa de Gamzee. Tu madre sospecha algo, aunque aún no te ha dicho nada.

Tienes planeado vivir en casa de Gamzee durante un tiempo, sabes que eso va a ser complicado ya que el otro día os besasteis y aún no habéis hablado del tema. Te encantaría que fuerais pareja, pero tu relación con Vriska fue de todo menos sana y temes volver a vivir una situación igual. Te da pánico no ser capaz de llevar una relación sana, y ahora no eres capaz de replantearte perder a Gamzee porque antes de todo es un gran amigo.

A pesar de todas esas estúpidas inseguridades, piensas en aquel beso. Sus manos sobre tu cuerpo y las estúpidas ganas que tenías de quitarle la ropa para notar el contacto de su cuerpo. De golpe te das cuenta de que estás empalmado, sería fácil aliviar tu calentón pero tus padres están por casa y no tienen reparos en entrar en tu cuarto sin llamar. Intentas pensar en otras cosas, sigues empaquetando cosas pronto tendrás que fingir que te vas a la universidad.  
Finalmente, cierras tu mochila y sales por la puerta de casa, vas a casa de Gamzee.

Llamas al timbre nervioso, pero aún es peor cuando es Karkat quien con su habitual cara de pocos amigos te abre la puerta, te da grima. Sabes que es buen tío, de hecho te deja quedarte un tiempo en su casa, pero a ti te da un poquito de mal rollo.

— Gamzee está en su cuarto, haciendo un ruido de mil demonios para hacerte sitio a ti y a tus cosas — te dice con cierto desdén.  
Tú, caminas hasta allí y cuando abres la puerta lo ves sin camiseta, tirado en su cama, fumando un liado. Al entrar tú, él se incorpora y te mira moverte por la habitación. Está hecha un asco, con ropa por el suelo y algún mueble tirado, pero tú ni siquiera te percatas de los cambios. No te puedes enterar de nada porque tienes los ojos fijos en las anchas espaldas de Gamzee, sus brazos desnudos y bueno, su sonrisa que aparece al verte. Lleva el maquillaje de payaso un poco emborronado, supones que ayer no se lo quitó para dormir y hoy aún no se ha lavado la cara, volviéndoselo a pintar luego.

Te acercas a la cama y dejas tus bolsas en el suelo mientras te sientas a su lado en la cama. Quizá sería buen momento para hablar de ese beso, porque si vas a vivir con él pensar en eso en todo momento va a ser un infierno.

— ¿Quieres? — te acerca el liado a la boca, tú declinas su invitación. No te gusta fumar esa mierda porque sabes que te fríe el cerebro y ya te sientes suficiente tonto, aún que admites que te encantaría plantar cáñamo solo porque encuentras preciosa esa planta.

— El otro día… tú… — dices estirándote en la cama, no tienes ni idea de por dónde empezar. Estás rojo como un tomate, lo sabes, además el corazón te va a mil por hora. Gamzee se estira a tu lado y eso te pone más nervioso. De golpe pone su mano en tu cintura y te abraza. Notas su respiración sobre tu cuello y sabes que si giras la cabeza hacia la izquierda vuestras narices se chocarán—, Gamzee, antes de que venga a vivir aquí yo…

Antes de terminar lo que querías decir la lengua de Gamzee recorre tu cuello y mordisquea tu oreja.

—Eres tan putísimamente increíble— te giras hacia él, su voz pastosa habla con cierta admiración. Le miras a los ojos y notas como él te arrastra hacia su piel. Deslizas tus manos por su espalda mientras te entregas a besarle, parece que no te sientes inseguro y es que a menudo si estás con Gamzee nada te parece imposible.

Las manos de Gamzee bajan desde tu cintura hasta tus caderas, te estremeces notando su erección. Lo que más te alucina es que te das cuenta de que su pene debe ser enorme, además no tienes ni idea de que hacer porque nunca te has enrollado con un tío. Notas el sabor del liado en su boca, pero te da igual, es como en un sueño. Sus labios se rozan con los tuyos, empapando tu cara de saliva y chocando vuestras lenguas. Te separas un instante de él, tienes que hablar y te da igual joderla para siempre con tu frase.

—No quiero que después de esto finjas que no ha pasado nada— dices con total decisión, si después de que lo digas no quiere que sigáis adelante asumirás las consecuencias—, eres muy, muy importante para mí.

Gamzee empieza a reírse, pero lejos de soltarte te aprieta más contra su cuerpo. No sabes que pensar y empiezas a angustiarte un poco.

—Guay — le escuchas decir mientras posa sus ojos sobre ti y se lanza a besarte de nuevo. Con toda su fuerza gira tu cuerpo y te coloca sobre el suyo. Tú te incorporas un poco, sientes las manos de Gamzee deslizarse por debajo de tu camiseta y quitártela. Te da un poco de corte, pero es porque no te fijas en la manera con la que te devora con la mirada. Te entregas a besarle, nunca en tu vida has besado a nadie con tanta necesidad y es que nunca habías anhelado tanto nada.

De golpe tragas saliva, te acabas de dar cuenta de que Gamzee sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Acaba de desabrochar tu cinturón con tanta soltura que temes no estar a la altura de la situación. Gamzee te empuja hacia un lado y se coloca sobre ti, notas como su lengua baja desde tu boca hasta tu cuello, despacio, mientras sus manos te despojan de los pantalones. Tú acaricias su cabeza, sabes que cada vez baja más y que está a punto de llegar a tu pene.

Dejas escapar un gemido, Gamzee está lamiendo tu miembro y lo hace despacio desesperándote un poco. Sin que tú lo calcularas notas como él mete un dedo en tu ano, al principio es incómodo porque tú nunca has tenido sexo anal. Pretendes quejarte pero entonces Gamzee gira su dedo de un modo concreto y presiona en un punto con esos dedos perfectos haciendo que la incomodidad desaparezca. Empiezas a jadear en pocos segundos y es que entre la calidez de su boca y lo que hace con las manos no puedes evitarlo, a pesar de que sabes que Karkat está en el comedor y te está escuchando casi seguro.

Estas a punto de correrte cuando Gamzee para, tú lo maldices pero entonces te fijas en que se está quitando los pantalones. Te quedas boca abierto, tal y como imaginabas su pene es enrome y te preguntas cómo diablos va a caber. Tienes ganas de pegarte, no es momento de pensar.

—Gamzee, yo nunca…— empiezas a decir pero él te tapa la boca con el dedo acompañado con un siseo. Aparta su dedo y te besa a la par que levanta tus piernas. Te coloca una mano a un centímetro de la cara y tú le miras extrañado.

—Lámeme la mano — Tú no entiendes nada, Gamzee ladea la cabeza— No tengo lubricante, sino será putísimamente doloroso para ti.

Le lames la mano y luego le ves escupirse en esta, se frota la secreción en su enorme pene y vuelve a colocarse sobre tu cuerpo. Notas como coloca su pene en tu entrada y te agarra por la cintura, en todo el proceso no deja de mirarte fijamente a los ojos. Tienes que admitir que estás feliz y excitado pero también un poco asustado.

Finalmente te penetra, lejos de dolerte sientes como si estuvieras en el cielo. Las embestidas de Gamzee son lentas, te encanta ese punto concreto en el que justo acaba de terminar de empujar y el placer se hace brutalmente intenso. No puedes evitar gemir. También te gusta fijarte en la expresión enajenada de tu compañero cada vez que lo hace, entorna ligeramente los ojos y su boca deja escapar mil jadeos. Ver así a Gamzee te encanta.

Poco a poco las embestidas van más rápido y tú dejas de ser consciente del tiempo que lleváis así. Cada vez es más y más intenso, por lo cual ni siquiera eres capaz de pensar en Gamzee o el mobiliario cuando te corres y lo dejas todo perdido, hasta la cara de él.

Te parece ver a Gamzee relamerse y lamer tu pecho lleno de tu propio semen, es una guarrada pero te encanta. Finalmente Gamzee para de envestirte. Por como a gemido supones que también se ha corrido al fin. Él se aparta y los dos os estiráis en la cama.

Te gustaría hablar con él pero estás exhausto, a pesar de no haber jugado un papel muy activo, así que te quedas dormido abrazándole. Antes de dormirte piensas que tal vez conocer a Gamzee es lo mejor que te ha pasado en toda tu mísera existencia.


End file.
